


His Beauty, His Beast

by acemattmrdck, karomel_the_prompt_angel



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Angst, Asperger Syndrome, Beauty and the Beast AU, Crack, Curses, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, darko is lumiere, ish, its taken very seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acemattmrdck/pseuds/acemattmrdck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spacedogs beauty and the beast au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

“Dumb Adam! Dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb Adam!”

Adam ran blindly through the dark forest, his hands gripping at his and tears burned his eyes. He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been how could he have thought that the villagers had finally came around. What had he done to them to deserve their hate, was his love for the night sky and science really so horrible?  He ran away from his village and his home because they thought he was wrong and wanted to send him away. Though it didn’t matter now seeing as he would die in the snow that whipped around him if he didn’t find any kind of shelter. He was soaked to the bone and so cold and shivering when he gets to the castle door. He knocks at least 10 times then waits a few minutes before the door creaks open but he doesn't see anyone. So he timidly goes inside shutting the door behind him gently. Sneaking through the large dark corridors hearing whispers everywhere getting steadily more and more scared but he sees the light of a fire and follows it. Sitting on his feet in front of the fire, removing his hood and putting his hands in front of himself to warm them. Adam getting warm and sleepy.

In the shadows a hulking shape does unnoticed as it watches Adam warming himself in front of the fire slowly falling asleep, when Adam finally succumbs the beast comes out and watches Adam a bit longer. Adam being jolted awake by loud and aggressive whispers. Only to be facing a large animal that makes him skitter backwards afraid. He hears a voice coming from behind him speaking.

"Jesus Christ Nigel you'll make the poor boy cry! Knock it off fucker." and Adam whips his head around to see a talking candle stick

"Fuck off! He shouldn't be in my fucking house! The fuck is he doing here anyway?"

"I will light your damn fur on fire you ugly son of a bitch. I wasn't about to let him freeze outside the house." Darko lights his hand wicks as a threat. Adam isn't sure what to do. Should he answer Nigel as the candle stick called him, or address the talking candle stick?

"Uh..Um, I ran away from my town. T-the one at the base of the mountain. They were going to lock me away, because they think I'm sick. But I'm not sick, I just think differently from them." Adam says quietly

Nigel knows all about being different "those fuckers, can't see a good thing if it bit them in the ass!"

"Neither can you, you fuck wad! Don't scare this one away like the rest!"

"It wouldn't really be a good thing, would it? If it bit you? Unless this is one of those idioms that Harlan talks about." Adam yawned and rubbed his eyes

"Hahaha! He's a fucking smartass! As sharp as he is pretty."

"Adam. My name is Adam."

The beast snorts, "Well Adam I'm Nigel, and that wax dildo over there is darko. And you darling are falling asleep where you sit, come with me and I'll show you a room."

Adam tilts his head at the beast before him, "I'm not sure I should go to a room with you. What if you try to eat me?"

This makes them laugh again and Nigel retorts.

"Would you prefer the dungeon?"

"N-no, why would I want the dungeon? I can follow you."

Adam gets to his feet puling his cloak around him.

"Take that damn think off and hang it by the fire, it's soaking wet"

"Oh, oh, sorry!" Adam quickly and carefully takes his cloak off and hangs it up making sure it doesn't get any more water on the floor

Nigel sighs. "I didn’t mean to startle you, I only....I only meant that if you stay in it you'll catch a cold." The beast scratches at his neck and refuses to look at Adam.

"Well I'll be damn the giant fur ball does have a heart! I thought the bitch took it with her when she ran off..."

Nigel roars, "don't speak of that!! Don't ever speak if that!"

Adam cowers away from Nigel, fearing that roar directed at him next.

"Please stop yelling." Adam whimpers looking at the floor.

Nigel picks up on Adam's fear instantly; he bares his teeth to Darko before schooling his features turning toward Adam.

"Adam, it's alright." Nigel slowly approaches him

He reaches out one Giant paw but Adam finches away from his claws a terrified sound escapes him as he covers his ears with his hands

"I'm not going to hurt you kid." Nigel tells him he retracts his paw before backing away from Adam frustrated and a little hurt.

"Darko can escort you upstairs if prefer." he says quietly, trying not to let any possible jealousy come though his voice. Darko would never let him live it down.

"Don't lie to me! You’re angry, when the villagers get angry they want to hurt me!"

Nigel growled again, "I am angry but not at you Adam and I promise I will not hurt you. Those fuckers in the village are idiots; let darko show you to a room. I'll speak with you again in the. Morning."

With that Nigel turned and swept out of the room.

"That is the closest to an apology I think I've ever heard from him." He turned to look at Adam

"Maybe you are....ah no use talking about it now let's get you to bed kid. On the way I'll set down a few ground rules about this place."

With that the candelabra hopped down from its place in the table and began hopping out if the room, Adam not wanting to be left alone in the dark followed closely behind.

"Rules around here are pretty simple. Rules 1) don’t make a fuckin mess; there's not that many of us around to clean this castle so pick up after yourself. Rule 2) the west wing is off limits, don't even fucking think about it. Rule 3) Nigel as a bit of a temper so be cautious, though to be honest I don't think you ever have to worry about being on his bad side." going up a flight of stairs Darko winks back at Adam as he hobbles along the corridor until they reach

"Here we are, don't worry there's fresh clothes in the wardrobe. There's a bathroom that's connected to this room if you need to use it. Well I've got to get back to the wife; sadly she's a feather duster. G'night kid" Darko waves before leaving Adam alone.

Without thinking Adam waves back at the candelabra before stepping into the room. It's dark as he reaches out to keep himself from bumping into anything when suddenly a fire alights itself within the giant fireplace and immediately warmth and light fills the room Adams eyes widen as he takes in the expanse room the walls dark blue leading up to a ceiling painted with constellations there is something to be said for Adams exhaustion that it keeps him from admiring the handy work. Silently he strips down naked, standing still for a moment to let the warmth sink into him before climbing underneath the heavy blankets piled on the bed that swallows him up. His last thought is of the strange things that happened to him within the last few hours, as his eyes close he wonders if it was all a dream.

 


	2. chapter 2

I was thinking that instead of deliberately breaking that rule like belle does since he doesn't seem the type it would be after him running away from Nigel when he gets mad that he won’t come out of the room for breakfast (he gets scared at seeing Nigel in full daylight and locks himself in the room) anyway he runs from Nigel gets attacked by wolves and Nigel saves him but gets hurt in the process and Adam runs after him right into the west wing trying to help Nigel take care of the wound.

Adam awoke slowly to the sounds of birds chirping and the morning light peeking through the curtains. He tries to burrow into the blanket even deeper, but he hears a knock on the door making him open his eyes. He now remembers he isn't in his bed, his house, or even in his own pajamas.

"Hello? Who is it?" Adam asks

The door opens and the handle of a feather duster pokes in before sweeping into the room by itself.

"Just me little one, the resident maid...well duster I should say now"

Adam stared at the duster, rubbed at his eyes and stared again "this can't be real, last night was a dream...that means that, that-"

Just then another knock came at the door; well it sounded more like a hammer was being brought down upon the door. Quickly Adam stood, wrapping a blanket around him and opened the door a crack. There standing before his door hulking over him was a massive hairy beast all teeth and horns that could and probably would render Adam a meal. Adams body began to shake as he looked up at the beast. The beast opened its mouth to roar or to bite Adam didn't know and a terrified squeak escaped him before he slammed the door shut quickly locking it

Nigel stares at the door stunned he can't believe Adam shut the door on him so quickly. Maybe he sick from being drenched from the rain last night?

"Adam? Adam are you alright? Let me in." Nigel knocks gently this time. "Should I get you a doctor or...something?"

"No, no just go away. Go away, please!" Adam's muffled response comes through the door.

“Whats going on?”

Always late to the party, darko showed up.

“He took one look at me, squeaked, and slammed the door shut.”

“Well you do have one ugly mug—“

Nigel growled at the candelabra and swiped at it with a massive paw, darko expertly avoided the attack.

“Look the kid is probably scared half to death and seeing you first thing in the morning isn’t helping.”

Nigel paced on all fours in front of Adams door.

“He saw me last night!”

Darko shook his head, “he was half asleep, and probably didn’t register what he saw. Go easy on the kid, be gentle with him. Ask him to join you for breakfast.”

Nigel snorted before knocking on the door trying to do so softly.

"Hello?" Adam answered.

"It's still me Adam. Look I wanted to know if you would like to join me for breakfast?" Nigel replied shooting a glance to Darko, who gave him what he could guess, was a thumbs up.

"No thank you."

"Why the hell not?!"

"I only eat a certain kind of porridge and I'm scared."

Nigel sighs and placed his forehead on the door.

"Adam, I can understand waking up somewhere strange is scary, but can you please-"

"No. I am scared because of that, but also of you eating me like the monsters in the books"

"Adam I can promise you I won't do that, just open the door."

"No."

"Adam-"

"No"

"You know what fine stay in there you brat. Don’t fuckin eat!"

Nigel stops away from the door he tunes out Darko yelling at it to come back. Within the room Adam huddled against the door swathed in the blanket, hands over his ears.

“Oh little one, Nigel isn’t so bad once you get to know him.” The feather duster looked up at him.

“No he scares me; I don’t want to know him. I can’t help the way I act and he gets mad at me because of it.”

The duster sighed, “No sweetheart, he's not used to being around people anymore—“

Adam stood up suddenly and went for his clothes which had been placed on the rack by the fire. “Neither am I! I can’t stay here, I need to leave.”

“Where will you go? It’s the middle of winter!”

“I don’t know anywhere but here. Somewhere where people won’t get mad at me.”  Adam ran from the room followed closely by the duster. He ran down the stairs and collected his cloak, causing alarm in various pieces of furniture as he went.

“Wait! Think about this!”

“No.”

With that Adam left into the foggy morning. The duster watched him go fear in her eyes before turning to go find Nigel and darko.

"You just couldn't fuckin keep yourself in check could you?

Darko hops quickly behind Nigel to catch up.

"I did what you said, and he refused to eat with me." Nigel slows down as he reaches the end of the hall for Darko.

"He's fucking scared of me Darko, you heard him, I doubt he's going to be "the one" to break the -"

"NIGEL! DARKO!" the two freeze in their tracks at Daria's screams.

"The fuck did you do?" Nigel hisses at Darko.

"Adam, he, he just left. He's gone! Nigel get your furry ass out there and fix this or I will FIX you!" Daria says as she tries to catch her breath.


	3. chapter 3

"He what?!" Nigel's eyes widen is disbelief, “he’ll die out there! What the hell was he thinking!?”

Daria shook her head, “he thought you were mad at him because of how he's different.”

“what? How on earth did he come to that—“

Darko scorched Nigel’s paw. “enough talking you fucker! You have to go save him!”

Nigel nodded and ran straight for the door on all fours.

...

Meanwhile out in the woods Adam trekked along slowly, he could barely see through the wind and snow. The ice clung to his clothes and made his movements all the harder. A twig snapped in the distance causing Adam to stop and listen. Before him a shadow appeared and he half thought it was Nigel but the shadow grew smaller before spreading out into multiple shapes. Belatedly with the growls that accompanied them he realized they shadows were wolves. Hungry from the lack of food the winter brought making the all the more dangerous. With a wail Adam turned tail and began to run with everything he had.

Bounding through the gate of the castle Nigel followed Adam's foot prints into the woods. Slowing down as the scent of Adam grew closer until he heard the wolves bark and the scent of fear turned Adam's scent bitter. Nigel breaks into a run in Adam's direction, a constant mantra of "please be safe" running through his head.

The first wolf of four leaps at Adam but the wolf misses. Adam weaves around a tree trying to change direction only realizing too late he has ran farther into the dense forest. He has more obstacles to navigate through, more fallen down trees. He's trapped. Nigel has finally caught up with them. Growling loudly to drawl their attention from Adam who is shaking so hard with tears in his eyes. Nigel stares them down as he raises his hackles them. Keeping his eyes on the wolves Nigel slowly put himself between Adam and the wolves. He growled at them, hoping to scare them off but he had no such luck as the wolves attacked. It was a flurry of growls and roars, claws and teeth, Adam watched in horror as Nigel threw the wolves off in every direction. They whined and yipped as they finally took off away from them. Nigel turned to Adam his cloths torn and ragged; he stalked up to where Adam sprawled against the snow.

“are you all right?”

Adam nodded at a loss for words. The beast before him snorted and reached out his paw beckoning Adam closer. Adam went to him putting his hand in Nigel’s paw, Nigel pulled him closer, picking him up and nestling him against his chest, wrapping Adam in the tattered remains of his cloak he started the trek back to his castle. When they reached the castle again Daria and darko were waiting for them, Nigel set Adam down on the floor the poor boy still shaking but he would be fine after a hot bath. Nigel on the other hand turned away from him only now becoming aware of his wounded side in the warmth of the castle. He cried out in pain and dropped to one knee.

“you're hurt.” Adam reached out to Nigel. Who growled at him before escaping from Adams gaze to the west wing? Adam made to run after him, but was stopped by the candelabra at his feet.

“wait right fucking there! Remember the rules you are forbidden from entering the west wing!”

“but he's hurt!”

“he can take care of himself, he—“

“no I have to help him he's hurt because of me!” Adam stepped over darko and ran through the west wing.

Nigel staggered a little as he threw opens the door to his room. Quickly has he could he tried to find a medical kit or at least a needle and thread, but every stretch caused him pain. He didn't pay attention to the sound of thudding feet.

"Nigel?! N-Nigel are you in here?!" Adam searched for him following Nigel's trail of blood to what Adam could only assume was a bedroom. Paintings were slashed, sculptures shattered, tables completely splintered, and the room itself seemed darker than the rest of the castle. Walking farther into the room Adam noticed a soft pink glow near the window and followed it. Nigel watched him from the shadows get closer to the enchanted rose incased in glass. He grows panicked, he knows Adam is curious and he should scream at him. He just can't bring himself to do it.

“Adam, you know it's forbidden for you to be in the west wing." Nigel emerges from the shadows and Adam stops in his tracks taking in Nigel's appearance. His blood seeping into his shirt, his eyes are worn, his teeth are clenched, he's in pain.

"I know but you're hurt and it's my fault. I-I wanted to make sure you were ok, but I can see that aren't. So I wanted help with your injuries. Please" Adam walked closer to Nigel making as if he was going to reach out to him but kept his hands at his side.

"You're bleeding too much, we have to stop that. We have to close up the wound. Do you have a medical kit?"

All Nigel could do was nod gesturing absently in the other direction. Adam went off to get the kit as Nigel dragged himself to the fireplace and tore the remains of his shirt off, he grunted at it and flame sprung up in the grate. Adam came back with the leather bag and knelt down next to Nigel, he began taking out the things he needed.

"We're going to need hot water."

Just then the doors to Nigel’s room burst open, a tea tray wheeled itself in at an alarming rate. On it was darko and Daria but also a squat little teapot, steam billowing from its spout.

"If you're going to help him you better wash you're fucking hands first!" Darko shouted.

"Watch your language darko!" The teapot exclaimed and turned to Adam, "You can call me Mrs. Potts dearie, now let's get your hands washed and Nigel’s side tended to, and do you know what you're doing?”

Adam nodded and picked up Mrs. Potts pouring her water into a large bowl and washing his hands.

"I've read many books about hygiene and medical care, I think I should be able to clean and sew the wound shut." Adam picked up a large cloth and soaked it in the water, "this might sting."

Adam pressed the cloth to Nigel’s side, the beast roared in pain but Adam had expected this and pressed harder still. When Nigel’s roars had subsided to pained growls, Adam gently cleaned the dirt and hair from the wound only now seeing the extent of it. A large slash split the beast’s side, painful and debilitating. By the time he was done the bowl was full of dirty water and the gash seeped only gently now.

"I'm going to sew it up now; this could hurt more than the rag."

Nigel only nodded as Adam threaded a needle; he held it out to darko who heated the needle till it turned black. Adam wiped the blackness from the needle and went to Nigel’s side. Pressing the needle in was hard and made sound that put Adams teeth on edge but he figured actually getting the need stuck into you was worse than the sound. He didn't speak again until half way through.

"I want to thank you. For saving my life, I don't have many people who would do that."

"If you wouldn't of ran-" Nigel starts before he gets hit in the head with the end of Darko's candled hand.

"You're welcome. I, uh, well I couldn't let you get killed out there." Nigel grits his teeth as Adam slowly stitches closed the tender skin of his abdomen, before tying a known into the thread and cutting the loose thread. Adam rummages through the bag again to find some cheesecloth and tape. Slowly, Adam places the cloth on Nigel's wound and begins wrapping them gently careful not to wrap it too tight.

"That should help; just don't get the bandage wet and I can help you change them tomorrow. You should leave it on for 48hrs just in case it oozes." Adam informs Nigel as he puts the rest of the cloths and tape away in the bag closing the clasps at the top.

"Thank you, Adam." Nigel looks at him fondly as Adam gets up to put the medical bag back. Nigel attempts to get up from his chair only to hiss in pain, causing Adam to rush toward him.

"its fine, I didn't pull anything!" Nigel reassures him.

"Ain't that the fuckin truth!" Darko rolls his eyes.


	4. chapter 4

"Mrs. Potts, do you think you could reheat breakfast for us, please? Adam I can have it brought to your room, if you would prefer." Nigel asks, he knows Adam must be hungry even more so now the adrenaline has worn off

"No."

Nigel sighed, "Adam please not this again, I know you must be hungry after all of that--"

"No, I mean no I'll eat breakfast with you, but I only eat one kind of porridge."

Nigel blinked in surprise, "that's fine darling, we have many types of food here I'm sure we can find something you can eat. Why don't you go change into something dry and warm, I'll meet you in the dining room?"

Adam nodded and turned away followed by Daria and Mrs. Potts. Nigel was soon left alone with darko.

"Well you hairy fuck...that actually didn't go so bad. Maybe you aren't a hopeless case after all."

Nigel only growled.

...

Later in the dining room after Adam had looked over the four porridges that had been prepared deciding that mixing two would get him the closest to the kind he had at home Adam sat down at one end with his bowl and Nigel at the other. Two small porcelain dishes hopped over to Adam and gestured at their contents in way of asking him if he'd like milk and sugar on his porridge.

"May I?" Adam asked knowing how he'd like his milk and sugar just so.

Without any fuss the dishes turned and presented their handle and spoon to Adam.

"Thank you."

He was Startled by the sounds coming from the other end of the table, looking up his eyes widened and he gasped as he took in the beast grunting as he shoveled food into his mouth making a mess of himself.

Darko covered his face with his candle hands. He coughed loudly making Nigel look up at Adam. Seeing Adams face he cleared his throat looking decidedly embarrassed and tried to clean the porridge from his face the best he could. The sugar container nudged a spoon towards him and Nigel reached to pick it up hesitantly. It had been so long since he had used anything of the sort. Adam smiles at Nigel as he tried to use a spoon. Nigel looks to Adam's hands to copy how he is holding his own spoon.

"You don't have to use it if it's too much trouble." Adam moves his eyes from Nigel's horns to his paws.

"No, fuck, I got it...shit!" Nigel drops the spoon 2 more time before he finally gets a spoonful into his mouth. Nigel looks to Adam and catches his eyes briefly before they continue to eat.

"You're doing great; you should ask him if he likes his food." Darko whispers to Nigel as he almost finishes his bowl.

"How's your food, does it taste alright?" Nigel asks nervously.

"Yes, I mean it tastes alright, thank you." Adam takes another bite.

"Ask him if he would like to see more of the grounds,"

Darko nudges Nigel who is watching Adam.

"Would you like a tour of the castle after breakfast?" Nigel watches Adam tilt his head in thinking.

“I would like that; I wouldn’t want to get lost in your castle.”

Nigel nodded and stood beckoning Adam to come with him. As Adam got closer to Nigel he noticed a glob of porridge still stuck in Nigel’s fur and he giggled softly. Nigel turned to him eyes wide, the first time hearing joy from Adam and he knows immediately that he will do anything to hear that lovely sound again.

“what? What is it?”

Adam gestured to his mouth, “you have some porridge still.”

Nigel wiped at the wrong side of his maw, “Did it get it?”

Adam smiled softly and shook his head, he reached for his napkin. “here, let me.”

Adam took a step closer to Nigel and reached up, he gently wiped the porridge from Nigel’s chin. As he did some of Nigel fur brushed against his hands, he gasped and took a moment to admire it.

“your fur, its….it’s a lot softer than I expected. I quite like it.”

All the while Nigel closed his eyes and leaned into Adams touch, it had been so long since someone had touched him.

“darling you can touch me anytime you like.”

Unfortunately this seemed to break the trance over Adam and he took back his hand and cleared his throat.

"We should start the tour of the castle now before we lose optimal daylight. I mean we could light candles if you have any, oh, we can bring Darko he probably doesn't run out of wax. Does he?" Adam replied in a rush trying to distract from how much he enjoyed touching Nigel.

"Yeah, you’re uh right we should." Nigel rubs the back of his own neck.

"Don't worry we'll be fine there's some rooms we can skip since you've to those already. He does not run out, he's finally good for something." Nigel smirks at Darko who then hops to the edge of the table near Adam with a look in his eye.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about lighting, sweet cheeks. You can pick me up and take me with you. Make sure you take both hands and double fist my shaft with a firm grip, just don't blow me out." Darko grins wickedly as Adam is totally innocent to his innuendoes, but Nigel, if looks could kill Darko would be dead three times over. Before Adam can even think to pick up Darko Nigel jerks him so quickly off the table he thought he might have whiplash.

"I've got him Adam, let's start with the Kitchen since it's the closest shall we?" Nigel thinks about offering his paw to Adam, but thinks better of it. He turns away from Adam and walks toward the kitchen keeping a steady pace so Adam can keep up.

 


	5. chapter 5

Even with Nigel’s steady pace Adam found himself struggling to keep up with Nigel’s wide strides, several times Adam found himself trying to catch his breath when Nigel stopped to talk about a room. The swept through room after room, from kitchens to the bathrooms, parlors and sitting room, to studies and guest rooms. Currently they stopped just outside a debilitated greenhouse.

“When my mother was alive she kept the green house full of flowers and fruit trees. When we were children darko and I would sneak in and climb the trees to eat the fruit. One year we ate so many green apples we got sick.”

Adam tilted his head curiously, “you were not always like this? You were once human?”

“No we weren’t always like this. We’ve only been under this curse for ten years.”

“What happened?”

Nigel bared his teeth as darko looked away sadly.  “I do not wish to talk about it.” Nigel growled.

“Oh…I'm sorry.”  Adam chewed on his nail. “You said you’ve been like this for ten years . . . how old are you?”

“Come January I’ll be turning forty. What about you, darling. You must be what eighteen? Nineteen?”

Adam pouted and crossed his arms, “I'm twenty-five thank you very much.”

Nigel grimaced and scratched his neck the hall filled with awkward silence; darko tapped Nigel on the head and whispered

“Ask him what he likes to do!”

"So what is it that you like to do in your spare time?" Nigel rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh, I read about philosophy and the stars. Astronomy and space are my favorite things to learn about. Did you The Swiss physicist Johann Heinrich Lambert hypothesizes that the stars near the Sun are part of a group which travel together through the Milky Way, and that there are many such groupings or star systems throughout the galaxy. Oh, I'm sorry I get too excited sometimes and talk too much." Nigel watches as Adam shrinks into himself losing his excited demeanor.

"Don't apologize; I enjoy seeing you be passionate about this. Actually I have something you need to see, follow me." Nigel gently grabs Adam's puffy sleeve and speed walks to the Library with Adam in tow.

"Where are you taking me?" Adam asked as he was pulled along.

Nigel bared his teeth at Adam but it was with no malice and Adam assumed that must have been Nigel’s version of a smile.

"It's a surprise."

Adam shook his head, "I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one darling. I promise."

Adam let himself be pulled along until they reached a pair of French doors that towered over them both. Without saying a word Nigel passed darko to Adam and grabbed the handles of the doors flinging them open. He then took Adams hand and guided him into the center of the dark room.

"Stay here." Nigel ordered gently and swept over to the other side of the room to what Adam realized was a massive window. Nigel flung open the curtains and went to the next window one by one the room was bathed in winter sunlight, with each passing moment Adam realized he was standing in the middle of a library more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

"Nigel! This--this is wonderful! I've never seen so many books in my life!"

Nigel bounded to Adam and took his hand again. "We're not finished yet darling. You said you liked astronomy, yes?" Nigel dragged Adam with him in his own excitement over to another pair of doors. "Alright, now you have to close your eyes."

Adam cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, but closed his eyes anyway. Waving his hand in front of Adams face, Nigel made sure he wasn't peeking, darko rolled his eyes fondly at his old friend such a long time since he'd seen Nigel like this. It was refreshing. Opening the doors Nigel guided Adam into the room, and threw open the curtains, Adam turned in a circle following the gradual light.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet." Nigel moved Adam into the perfect spot, "alright darling, now."

Adam opened his eyes and was immediately overwhelmed by at the sight of the observatory before him. He had never seen anything like it before, not in any illustrations of his books. Tears were in his eyes and he looked back to Nigel, who was watching him with apprehension.

"Do you like it Adam?"

"Nigel this is, this is amazing! Can we come back tonight and use the telescope? Please." Adam turns to Nigel pleading sweetly grabbing onto Nigel's paw.

"Yeah, of fuckin course we can darling, this is yours now. You can come here as often as you'd like. There are even some of those books you like to read back in the library" Nigel fondly squeezes Adam's free hand and steps a little closer to him.

"This is mine? You're giving this to me? No one’s ever done something like this for me before, I-thank you."  Adam's heart flutters as he widely grins up at Nigel's shoulder.

"Alright you two, either we continue about our day or you put me down before I witness Nigel sucking your face off kid." Darko crosses it arms.

"Why would Nigel do that? He said he wouldn't eat me. Nigel?" Adam looks at Darko, still in his hand, and then to Nigel perplexed.

"Oh you small thing, you! It's an expression meaning he's going to kiss you." Darko tells him resting his chin on his candle hands. Nigel wants to ground to swallow him. Adam blushes still holding Nigel's paw.

"Anyway! We should get going I'm sure it's lunch time." Nigel speed walks out with Adam while Darko laughs at their embarrassment.

The three walked through the dark hallways, back to the dining room in awkward silence. When they reached the grand French doors Nigel stopped Adam and gently took darko away from him.

"Adam why don't you go in and see if the kitchenware will make something you'll like. It can be anything you want; I just need to have a little talk with darko here. Alright?"

Adam looked between Nigel and darko for a moment before walking through the doors, as soon as they closed however Nigel rounded on darko.

"Are you insane!? I can't kiss him!"

Darko raised a wax brow, "what do you mean? I've never seen you care if it's male or female you're kissing . . . or doing other things."

"It's not that I don't want to, it's that I actually can't." Nigel sighed.

"Why not?"

Nigel bared his teeth, bringing darko close enough that he could almost see his reflection in them. Darko nodded rubbing his chin with a candle hand.

"Well yeah those things could put a damper on the situation; it'd be more mauling his face off rather than sucking it off. There goes the true loves kiss plan."

Nigel brought darko down from his mouth and rolled his eyes, "weren't you listening when the curse was being placed? Your body shall take the form of beast for ten years’ time until you learn unselfish love and be loved in return. Fail to learn this lesson I bestow the form of beast will be forevermore.' Nowhere in that does it say true loves kiss will break the curse you dunce!"

Darko crossed his arms. "Well excuse me for not memorizing it! The damn thing was only said once!"

Nigel sighed and looked to the door, "C'mon we better get in there before he misses us."


End file.
